The Fires Within
by StellarByDesign
Summary: Arista is a force to be reckoned with. When the Avengers need help subduing an entity from another world, they call in help from the warrior and her friend. Can Arista get over her troubled past and put her feelings aside to help take down the newest enemy? Finding herself drawn to the fallen prince of Asgard. Loki/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first go at an Avengers fic. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. Only the OC's are mine**

* * *

Arista glanced at her surroundings. Drunkards and criminals alike scattered throughout the cramped tavern. The stench of alcohol and smoke hung in the air, stinging her throat with each breath. She turned back to the bar maid and motioned for her to refill her glass. Throwing a few coins onto the bar she downed her drink and took her leave. Deciding she wasn't going to get any information from the surly drunks that night. She would try again later. Her only concern was to get back to Mellissande. It wouldn't be a long walk back to the building she resided in.

Upon entering into the foyer of the building, Arista caught sight of the beautiful blonde woman she had called friend for most of her life. "Mellissande, I was just looking for you." She called out breaking out in a run up the long staircase. Her long chestnut curls falling in waves around her face and shoulders as the hood of her cloak fell from her head. "I just left El Loco Diablo. Nothing new this time around. Still the same crowd with the same conversations."

Mellissande frowned. "Don't worry, Arista. Someone will slip up." She said looking down at the papers she was holding. Rifling through them, she pulled out a folder and handed it to Arista. "But we do know where he's going next." She said with a small smile.

Arista took the folder and began to open it. Glancing up at Mellissande, she smiled. "Does this mean you get to come out from that awful office of yours? And come with me on a mission?" She asked, anticipating the answer. Mellissande nodded. "Finally. It's been ages since we got to go out together. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. We will go to New York City in the Midgard realm. I've already contacted some people about it. But Arista," Mellissande said with a stern look. "You will have to learn to work with others."

"Oh, so now I'm not a sociable person?" Arista asked with a grin, "Have a little faith in me, Mels."

Mellissande smiled and ushered Arista to the guest bedroom, "Sleep now. We will prepare for the journey in the morning, and we will feed before we leave. I expect you have a bag packed already?" She asked

"Of course. I'm prepared for anything. It's all part of being your top assassin." Arista said with a Cheshire grin. Mellissande smiled and closed the door after a quick good night. Making her way to the bed, Arista slowly shed her cloak. Undoing her silver and blue armor, packing it away in a small chest she carried with her. Pulling herself into the bed, she let sleep take her. Anticipation seeping into every fiber of her body, for tomorrow she would be going to one of the lower realms.

* * *

"Tony, get up." An angry Nick Fury said walking into the conference room. "We have visitors coming in this evening. I need everything to run smooth." He said glancing around the room at the men and women assembled. "Stark, they will be staying with you during the time they are here. So make sure they are comfortable."

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to having a couple strangers in my tower?" He said sitting up. "You know I don't like people going through my things."

"Because, they are the ones who will help us take out the thing that took out half the subway system last week. So they are staying with you. They're new around here so make sure they are comfortable." Fury said walking out of the room, signaling the end of the meeting.

"So who are these people I'm supposed to let stay at my place?" Stark asked glancing at Banner. Who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have a clue. This is the first I've heard of it." He said standing up. "How about you guys?" He asked looking at Agent Romanoff and Barton.

"If you would have opened the e-mail Fury sent you, then you would have a clue. No pictures of them though, but they are skilled. All the report says is that they will be here tonite. And Fury says to watch our toes around them. Apparently one of them is easily angered." Agent Romanoff said leaning back in her chair.

"Sounds like they should take a lessen from Bruce." Stark said gesturing toward his friend.

"I told you already, I'm always angry." Banner said with a smile as he made for the door. "But, I'm not gonna be the one to upset Director Fury, so I'm going to go clean up. I suggest you do the same." And with that, everyone filed out of the room.

"I guess I should have someone set up my guest rooms then." Stark said more to himself. "Jarvis, can you call one of the maids up to the guest floor? I need the floor set up for two visitors."

"Already have, sir." The disembodied voice said. "And your guests should be arriving within the hour."

Standing in front of the bar, he made himself a drink. "And to think, this time last year, I never would have thought myself the entertaining type." He said to himself.

"Sir, I have two young women trying to gain access to your elevator." Jarvis said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Well it sounds like our guests are here. Allow them access." A few seconds later he heard the the unmistakable sound of the elevator coming to a halt. The doors opened, revealing the exact opposite of what he had expected. Two women stepped out, each one the complete opposite of the other. One with elbow length honey colored hair, almost amber colored eyes, and milk colored skin. Standing proud and tall at a height of almost six feet. And next to her was her exact opposite. Chestnut colored hair fell in waves around her shoulders and cascaded down her back, glacial blue eyes, with a tan complexion and considerably shorter. Head held high as she stepped out of the elevator after her blonde counterpart.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Banner asked coming in from the balcony.

"I haven't had the pleasure of asking yet." Stark replied. "Ladies? May I ask your names?" He asked ushering them into the women into the living room.

"I am Mellissande. I spoke briefly with your Director Fury when we got here. He told us to come up and get comfortable. He just seemed slightly astonished when we told him we were here to help with your dilemma." The blonde woman said with a puzzled look.

"Arista." The second woman said. "Fury said we were supposed to talk immediately with a Mr. Stark."

"First, I am Tony Stark. And second, I think everyone is going to be a little astonished about you guys." He said looking them up and down. "We honestly were expecting a little more, testosterone, and a little less estrogen."

Arista's eyes narrowed. "You mean to question our presence just because we are women? I'll have you know that I am feared in our realm." She said, fingers twitching. As if they were itching to grip a weapon.

"Arista." Mellisande said lightly touching the smaller girl's arm. "I told you to play nice. Please excuse my friend. She has slight anger issues. And can you please let everyone know we are here? Your Director Fury has asked that a meeting be held to brief us on the dilemma at hand. He said he would be back in an hour. We now only have fifteen minutes if my earth time is correct." She said glancing at the wall clock.

"Absolutely. Jarvis, can you tell everyone that our guests have arrived and to be present in the conference room within the next fifteen minutes?" Stark said.

"Right away, sir." The disembodied voice said.

"All set. Now, Shall we head that way?" He asked holding an elbow out to each girl.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Mellissande said with a smile accepting his left arm. Arista gave a nod and took his right. The three of them walking to the elevator and taking it down to the conference room. The doors opened revealing a handful of people mulling around a table. All talking immediately stopped as everyone turned and saw the two women flanking Tony.

"Hello ladies." Director fury said as he motioned for them to sit near the head of the table. They made their way to the chairs that sat on either side of the table. Earning questioning glares from everyone they passed.

* * *

Arista surveyed the people of the room with cautious eyes. Fingers itching to grasp the sword that should have strapped to her waist. She had agreed to leave it and the rest of the possessions she had brought with the security guard downstairs. Everyone's eyes followed her movements through the room as she slowly made her way to the head of the table. Mellissande giving her a reassuring look as she pulled out the empty chair and sat down.

"Guys, this is Mellissande," Director Fury said gesturing to the tall blonde to his left, "And this is Arista." He continued turning to the petite brunette. "They are here to help us with this new threat."

Mellissande gently dipped her head in greeting as her name was announced. Standing up she pulled an envelope out of her bag security had let her keep. "His name is Sylus, we have been trying to find him for months. He dropped off our charts for a while. Until a few days ago, the same time he shut down your subway system." She said pulling a few photos out of the envelope and passing them around.

"Wait, so how do you guys know who he is?" A red head woman said taking one of the pictures.

"Agent Romanoff, he is an entity of their realm. Mellissande and Arista have been trying to track him down since he started slaughtering people of their race." Fury said matter of factly.

"Actually, he tried to take over our council. He's wanted for the murder of two councilmen." Mellissande corrected.

"Your council, Mel. I do not answer to them. I am loyal only to those who earn it. And they certainly have not earned my loyalty." Arista said with a menacing look in her cold eyes.

"Well, I think we figured out which one to watch our mouths around." Agent Romanoff whispered to the man she was sitting next to. The man nodded in agreement.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, would you care to share with the group what you're whispering." Fury said catching the two agents attention.

"Just taking mental notes about the target." Agent Romanoff stated.

"Do not underestimate him. Arista is the best of the best. And even she has had problems keeping up with him." Mellissande said with a distant look.

"So what's your talent, sweetheart?" Stark asked looking at Arista. Who in turn gave a small chuckle.

"None of your business, Mr. Stark." She said with a deviant look in her eye. Flipping her long, dark hair behind her shoulder.

"Woah, easy there tiger. Was just a question." He said throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Risty, please remember our conversation before we arrived about being polite." Mellissande said in a commanding tone as she stood from her chair and started to walk around the table. "We don't need to make enemies here."

"Why should I? The only reason I'm here is to take Sylus down." Arista said standing and slowly making her way to the door. "I'm not here to make friends, Mel." And with that she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I am truly sorry, she doesn't work very well with others. She never really has in the time I've known her." Mellissande said as she picked up her folder and began putting her things back inside of it. "And she is not one who likes to be controlled. I found that out not long after meeting her. She really is a force to be reckoned with." She finished with a smile.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the room finally cleared out and Mellissande was able to make her way into what she figured was the common area. Couches, a few chairs and a table set with magazines littered the vast expanse of the room. She made her way to the sliding window that would allow her access to the balcony that over looked the city. Arista had been granted permission to bring her belongings up to her room, and was currently going through her things to make sure they hadn't been touched.

"So what's her story?" Mellissande was startled at the sound of Tony's voice as he joined her in the room. Along with his friend, Banner.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking back and forth between the two men.

"She's hiding something. We saw the look she gave you when she talked about your 'council'." Tony said coming up next to her and opening the sliding door leading to the balcony. Motioning for her to step out first.

Mellissande took a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable. "She is bound to me, in a sense." She said walking to the railing. The wind whipping her golden hair.

"Bound to you?" Tony asked following suit and gripping the railing next to her. "A little less vague, if you please?"

Another deep breath from Mellissande, hands gripping the rail till her knuckles turned white. "I freed her from a lifetime of imprisonment. She had been there for some time when I happened upon her, and it couldn't have happened at a better time. The council was talking about a death sentence to ensure she wouldn't have a chance to repeat her crimes." She paused for another breath, "And I appealed her case, finding that she was much more useful alive. I put her skills to use to help bring down the scum of our race." She finished. Looking up at Tony as she let the information sink in.

"So, you earned her loyalty. That's what her outburst was about when you mentioned the council." Banner said, voicing what Tony had been thinking.

"Indeed. She is much like you, Mr. Banner. The only exception being that you have a cap, so to speak, on your anger. Where as she does not. Her only outlet is violence. And being in your realm, we can't let her get too out of it." Mellissande said pushing herself back from the railing and turning to make her way back inside. "And that is where I come in. I help her stay at peace with herself."

"If you don't mind us asking, what did she do to earn such a harsh punishment?" Banner asked.

"That is not my story to tell." She said with a sad smile. "It is hers, and hers alone. I can only tell you that she will tell you when she feels it is needed." And with that she vanished into the building to find Arista.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woot! Two chapters for you tonight. Working on the third as I post this one. As always, feed back is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I only own the OC's**

* * *

Arista had been given permission to take her belongings upstairs to her quarters. She was now locked away in the room she had been appointed. Eager to change out of the flowing dress Mellissande had given her to wear. It was too light, making her feel exposed. She hated feeling vulnerable. It made her feel weak. Laying her armor out on the bed, she shed the gown. Picking up her chest piece, she slid her arms through the leather straps that held the front and back together. Buckling the sides, she felt the tension in her body ease as the cool metal hugged her body.

She felt Mellissande enter the room. "I figured you were in here doing that. You know you don't need your armor here in the tower." She said walking up to Arista and helping her buckle her shoulder plates. "We are safe at the moment." She finished, running her fingers along the intricate cobalt blue lines that etched their way around the cool silver armor.

"Yes, I know, Mel. But it is better to be prepared and not need it, than to need it and not have it." Arista said as she pulled on a pair of shorts. "That is one lesson I learned a long time ago." Pulling the skirt over her shorts, she buckled it at her hip and straightened out the armor plated blue fabric. She pulled her knee-high leather boots on and pulled the laces tight. "Much better." She said with a smile.

"And don't freak out, but Tony sent word to another of his friends for help. He said they should be here within the hour." Mellissande said as Arista pulled her long hair into a high pony tail.

"Do they think we can't handle this ourselves?" Arista asked strapping on her gauntlets.

"As you said before, Risty. It is better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it." Mellissande said with a smile. Arista gave a smile as well as she walked to the door.

"I know what I said. But I guess we shouldn't question them." Arista said as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "If they think they need the help, then let them call in whom ever they wish."

"Exactly, my friend." Mellissande said falling in step next to the petite woman. Greatful that she had chosen not to strap her weapons when she opted to wear her armor. But knowing Arista the way she did, she knew the woman felt more comfortable being in her battle gear.

They made their way into the main room of the floor where a less than enthusiastic Tony was pouring himself a drink. He turned and looked at them with a smile. "Ladies." He said tipping his glass towards them and taking a drink. "Maria just got a call from Jane. Point Break and Reindeer Games should be here shortly. They got on a jet about an hour ago." He said with a sigh, taking another drink.

"Should we expect another round of stares in that stuffy little room when they get here?" Arista said getting awkward stares from Bruce and Tony. "If so, you can count me out." Walking over to a stool, she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. Her glacial eyes sweeping the room.

"Is she always like this?" Tony asked sitting in the stool next to Arista. Looking her up and down. "And I'm definitely digging the armor. You'll fit right in with the misfits here." He said smirking. Noticing that she was now picking at a spot on her arm guards.

She stood so fast that the stool crashed to the floor, catching the attention of the others in the room. She could feel the rage pour over her skin as her eyes began to light up. "Who are you to think you can judge me?" She asked advancing on him. He stood his ground. Swirling the ice cubes in his glass before taking the last drink. "I came here to help you with the problem you are having. You should be thankful we came to assist you." Another step. "But instead you act as if you don't need us." Mellissande laid her hand on Arista's shoulder to stop her advance.

"Calm down, Risty. He was just having fun. If you would open up and feel, you can see that he doesn't mean what he says." Mellissande said in a calm voice. Causing Arista to stop in her tracks. Turning to look up at her friend, Arista took a breath. Calming herself enough to give her a small smile. Opening herself up to the feel of the room, she found Mellissande to be right. Only now the air of the room was laced with tension. Caused by her outburst.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." She said turning back to Tony. "I'm not usually this tense. But it has been quite a while since I've had to be in your realm." She gave him an apologetic smile. Picking the stool back up, she ran her hands down the front of her armor. Sitting back down she looked to Mellissande. "Mel, I'm pretty sure there will be another attack soon. Sylus never waits very long when he wants something."

"Sir, you have guests in the lobby requesting access to your elevator." The voice of Jarvis interrupted. "Shall I allow them access?"

"Thank you, Jarvis. You can go ahead and let them in." Tony said swirling his ice cubes again. "I still don't like the fact he brought Reindeer Games with him. But, if he thinks the man rehabilitated, then who am I to question." He said looking at the two women in front of him. Arista furrowed her brow, as if in deep thought. Tony saw a hint of something pass her cold eyes.

"They are Asgardian." She said plainly, as if she was referring to the weather.

"How did you know?" Tony questioned the woman. Turning his attention to Bruce who sat on the couch, who in turn shrugged.

"It's one of her many talents, Mr. Stark." Mellissande said smiling at him. "She is remarkable, really. Always keeping everyone on their toes." As she finished her sentence, the elevator doors opened, revealing two men. "Thor?" She asked more to herself than anyone else. Earning her a questioning look from Arista. The broad, blonde man stepped out, blue eyes taking a moment to sweep the room. Falling on Mellissande, a spark of recognition crossed his gaze.

"Mellissande!" He boomed bringing his arms up and welcoming an embrace from the lithe blonde. "I was not informed you would be here. We would have come sooner had Tony sent word of you." Looking to Tony, Thor released Mellissande from his powerful grasp. Tony shrugged.

"And I did not know you would be gracing us with your presence, Odinson." Arista said with an air of disgust. Spitting out the last part like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Standing up, she turned and stormed off toward the hall that her room was in. Dark hair whipping back and forth with each step she took. Everyone heard the door slam as she entered her room.

"Well that went well." Tony said striding to the bar to refill his glass. "Nice going, Point Break. You have somehow managed to piss off probably the scariest person here. And you haven't even been her five minutes yet. I think that's a new record." Walking back to his seat, he took a drink. "And yet, I'm intrigued." He said with a questioning look to Mellissande.

Mellissande shook her head, signaling that it wasn't the right time for an explanation. "Maybe later, but for now, just let her be. She has her reasons." She said ending the conversation before it started.

Arista later found herself in the facility training center. Armed with her sword and knives. Slashing and hacking at one of the many motorized dummies. Moving her way through the training course that had been set up. Two stationary targets had popped up, spinning with a few daggers clutched in her left hand, she released, imbedding the small knives into the heart of the bullseye. Three more moving dummies came at her. She easily dodged the 'attack' and severed the 'head' of the closest one. somersaulting back and landing on her feet, she thrust her sword into the second's 'chest' disengaging it, and spun around to the third. She decided she would get personal and drop her sword with a loud clang to the concrete floor. Gripping the knife at her hip, she lunged for the last one. Slamming her palm into the mechanical contraption, knocking it back a good four feet from the at it as it advanced once again, she forced the blade into the chest panel, and slammed her palm into the hilt, lodging the weapon even further in. The 'attacker' fell to the ground.

Pulling her knives from all the dummies and collecting her sword, she heard the mechanical whirring of the targets and dummies resetting themselves. Even the hardest setting hadn't been a challenge for her. The sound of clapping pulled her from her thoughts. She spun on the spot, gripping the hilt of her sword harder. Silently cursing herself for not being alert enough to sense someone had entered the room.

"That was impressive, ma'am." A man with dark blonde hair said walking further into the large area she had been sparring in. "I haven't seen anyone that good since I met Natasha." He said coming to a halt about six feet from her. He towered over her. Taking in his warm blue eyes and muscular build, she relaxed. She decided he was a friendly. "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers." He said Extending his hand.

Hesitantly she accepted his gesture with a firm grip of her own. "Arista Rayne." She said shaking his hand. "But that wasn't even a challenge." She said picking up the rest of her knives from the floor that she hadn't used.

Moving toward the door she turned and was surprised to see that Steve was following her out. "Your friend said you didn't take too well to Thor and Loki showing up. So I figured I would come make sure you were ok." He said holding the door open for her like a gentleman.

Giving him a warm smile, she walked out of the room and waited for him to follow. The walk back to the elevator was silent. Along with the ride up to the penthouse. As the elevator doors opened, she heard Mellissande's voice. Peering around the room, she spotted her friend in a heated debate with Tony.

"And I told you, she would come out with it when she feels it necessary. Until then, you can stop pestering. I'll say it again, it is not my place to tell you. End of discussion." Mellissande said crossing her arms over her chest and pulling to her full height. Arista walked further into the room and took stance next to her friend. Giving her a questioning look. "Tony here won't stop pestering about your issues with Thor." She stated matter of factly. "And I won't disclose that information. It is not my place." She said with a sigh.

Arista looked around the room at the questioning glances. She knew she would have to eventually tell her secret. She had just hoped that right now wouldn't be that time. Pulling herself up to her full five foot two, she prepared herself to the story she had to tell. "If you guys want to know, you better take a seat."

Taking a deep breath she jumped into the tale of her imprisonment. "Let's just say I'm a very bad person. I did some things that I really don't want to talk about right now. That's a different campfire story." She said sitting in one of the chairs littered around the room. All eyes on her. "When I was sentenced, Odin was present. He assisted the council with judgment. Passing the sentence of a lifetime in prison. In fact, he urged for it. Mellissande is the one who appealed to him when she found my skills useful." She said with a distant look in her eyes. Memories flashed. Her clear, cold eyes narrowing at her train of thought, as a particular memory flashed.

_She had been in her cell for several days when a guard came to collect her for trial. Shackling her wrists and ankles and fixing a muzzle over her mouth. Grabbing her harshly by the shoulder, the guard shoved her into the long hallway that led to the room where she was to be sentenced for her crimes against her people. She shot the guard a menacing look as she began her slow walk toward the steel doors at the end of the hall._

_She heard a metallic 'click' as the doors were unlocked and pushed open, revealing the twelve members of the Council, along with a man she had never seen before. She turned her fierce gaze to the unknown man and took in his stern features. Light hair that had been overtaken with silver, blue eyes, chiseled jaw. She knew in her soul she should fear this man. Just by looking at him she knew he was powerful. But her blood wouldn't let her show fear._

_"Arista Rayne, you have been brought before the High Council to hear the ruling for your treacherous actions against your race." Azrael said, his powerful voice filling the enormous room. "Odin, Kind of Asgard, is here to help with the decision." He said motioning to the end of the panel to the unknown man. So that's who he was. "Please, remove the muzzle."_

_The guard produced a small key from his pocket and unlocked the mouthpiece that inhibited her from talking. He pulled the metal from around her mouth and backed away. She stretched her jaw letting it crack back and forth before she broke out in a devious grin. Azrael stood and and a disgusted look crossed his stern features. "Miss Rayne, how do you plead?" He asked leaning down, a sinister look in his eyes._

_"Not guilty." She said plainly, giving an innocent look. "They deserved what they got." She smiled sweetly._

_The assortment of men and women that made up the High Council looked appalled. Whispering amongst themselves while her smile turned to a twisted version of the sweet innocent one of before. "I move that we sentence her to death." One of the whispered. "I agree." Another confirmed. "QUIET!" Odin's voiced boomed over the frantic voices of the others. "I say let her live with the decision she has made. I say give her a lifetime in prison. Death is too easy. Let her brood." He suggested earning approving nods from the others._

_"The decision is made then." Azrael said looking down on Arista once again. "Eternal confinement. Bound and muzzled until such day that her life expires." A satisfied grin spread across his face as the guard fit the muzzle back around the base of her skull and over her mouth. But not before a smirk crossed her lips. She shot a piercing stare at Azrael, threatening him with her eyes. He cringed under her stare, satisfying her need to instill fear once again._

_Odin stood as the guard grabbed her once again shoving her into the direction he wanted her to go. Before the steel doors closed she looked over her shoulder, shooting a menacing glare at Odin, who nodded back at her. Taking sanity in the darkness in her cell._


	3. Chapter 3

Arista had gone to bed as soon as she was done with her story. Leaving Mellissande to catch up with her old friend Thor. She had relished in the fact that Arista opened up. Never before had she been so blatantly honest. She had projected the images of her memory for all to see. For the first time in a long time, she had used her gifts to show truth instead of lies. The only times she had ever used her gifts with total strangers before, was to project images to torture her targets.

She had earned herself several questioning glances afterward, but was too exhausted to talk afterward. Projecting into so many people at once isn't something she did often. So Mellissande had sent her off to bed.

Turning to the others she began an explanation. "She's not used to occupying so many minds at once. Normally it's only one or two at a time. Five is more of a task, which quickly fatigues her." She said with a sympathetic look. "But now you know why she despises Asgardians. Especially those directly connected to Odin." The last part directed at Thor and Loki, the latter scoffing at the reference.

Walking over to the window looking out over the balcony, Mellissande let out a sigh. She never liked having to put Arista on the spot like that. But sometimes things needed to be done to keep civility amongst the races. She did not need tension between the Prince of Asgard and fierce little warrior. She was disrupted from her thoughts when Thor decided to speak.

"Mellissande, I am sorry for what the Allfather had done to your friend. But that was long ago." The man said walking to stand next to her. "But I know not what she did to cause such a ruling from him."

"Let's just say a lot of people died. And she holds only anger for your father. Along with the members of the Council." Arista said looking up into his calm eyes. She gave him a half hearted smile before turning her attention back to the city lights. She wished she could see the stars. It had been so long since she had been able to gaze at the realm's stars. But the lights were too bright. She had forgotten the city was always alive. From the cars down below, to the speckles of mortals on the city streets, and the ever present lights. She turned her attention back to the room. She walked to a chair and sat down, hoping that Arista would not be plagued with too many questions come the next morning.

She couldn't help but notice the brooding dark haired man standing outside of the group of people, as if trying to distance himself from everyone else. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him. As if sensing her gaze on him, his eyes snapped to hers. Her eyes never wavering, she studied him. Black hair swept from his forehead, eyes just as cold and emotionless at Arista's, only a fierce pale green. "And you must be Loki." She said, noticing that everyone in the room had turned their attention to her.

"Very observant of you." He said as if bored. She already didn't like him. Which came as a shock to herself, seeing as she got along with most everyone she met.

"I make it a point to be observant. My job entitles it." A look of indignation spreading across her flawless face.

Arista decided to show her face at that moment, looking as if she had fallen asleep in her armor. The only pieces missing were her boots and gauntlets. "Do you know how utterly impossible it is to sleep with your emotions bouncing all over?" She asked pushing her disheveled hair from her face. Making her way to the chair that sat next to Mellissande's she flopped down and cocked one leg up on the arm, giving her friend an annoyed look. "And I most definitely don't like being a topic of conversation. Especially when I'm not in the room." She finished with a grin, staring around the room.

Bruce looked at Arista with wide eyes. "So not only can you project images into others minds, you can feel emotions?" He voiced with a hint of wonder laced in his words.

"Mmhmm." She hummed. "I thought Mels already told you I was talented." Smiling her mischievous grin, she pulled her legs under her sitting straight. "I'm tired of just sitting around. Shouldn't we be running a patrol or something?" She asked, fidgeting again.

"Do you have ADHD or something?" Tony asked, causing Steve and Bruce to choke back laughs. "I mean, you haven't sat still since you got here."

"What's ADHD?" She asked innocently. Curiosity gripping her small frame.

"Attention deficit hyperactive disorder." Bruce cut in. "It's pretty common around here."

"Arista has always anticipated battle. She has a blood lust, so to speak. It's in her genetics." Mellissande explained.

"Ah, so that's your problem. You'll get along just fine with Reindeer Games over there then." Tony said pointing to Loki.

"I do not understand why you call him that." Arista said looking the dark haired man over. She couldn't help but notice him studying her. She tried to read his emotions, but found herself pushed back. Shrugging it off she turned back to Tony.

"Why don't you go down to the on site training center down in the basement?" Tony suggested. "It might help."

"I was down there earlier when Steve found me. I've already gone through all the difficulty settings." she said pulling her hair around her shoulder and running her fingers through it. "It didn't pose much of a challenge." She finished sheepishly. Making her look innocent.

"She's right. I watched her take out all of your machines on the highest difficulty setting." Steve interjected.

Arista thought for a moment when an idea hit her. Jumping up from her chair, she dashed to her room. _Have everyone downstairs in the training room, I have an Idea._ She threw the thought at Mellissande. Hoping what she had planned would turn out the way she pictured.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone had assembled inside the spacious gym. Followed momentarily by an excited looking Arista. She walked out of the elevator pulling her long hair into a high pony tail and adjusting her gauntlets.

"So can you please enlighten us as to why we're down here?" Tony asked as she walked into the main area.

"Absolutely. You're technology poses no challenge to my skills." She said tossing her sword to the floor. "And you asked earlier what my talent was." She bent at the waist and stretched her arms so her palms were flush with the floor. "And now you will get to see. One of you is going to spar with me."

She looked at each of the five men standing in the room. Who in turn, gave her questioning looks. "Stark. You're the one who asked, so I see it fitting that you experience it." She said as a smug look crossed his handsome features.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Arista. But I'll play nice." He said stepping forward. In seconds, he was entombed in red and gold armor. Running from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes.

"So you are a metal man." She stated with a sly grin. "I'll have fun with you." She launched into an attack. Dodging his advances effortlessly and throwing her own at him. She cartwheeled, flung into a backflip and threw her legs over his shoulders. Straddling his neck.

"Well honey, I have to admit you're pretty, but I have a girlfriend." Tony said grabbing her wrist. She smiled and shook her head in mock disapproval. Clenching her muscles, she threw her weight into another backflip, taking him with her to the floor. The metal clad man fell to the floor with an audible 'omph' and began to try to get up. She placed her foot on his chest and grinned.

"Pinned you." She said triumphantly. Earning a chuckle from their spectators.

"Dude...you just got your ass handed to you by a girl." Clint said before he burst into laughter. "I can't wait to tell Natasha."

Arista stretched her hand out in a peace offering to the metal man. He accepted and she hoisted him up from the floor. The face plate slid back revealing the comical look he wore. "That was different." He said as he disengaged his suit. "I've never been taken down that fast." He said with shock.

"As I have said before, she is talented." Mellissand said calming herself from the round of laughter.

"Didn't your elders ever teach you never to play with fire? Because you always end up getting burned." Arista said picking up her discarded weapon and tying it to her waist.  
"That was fun, we will have to do it again sometime." She said as she walked to the elevator, Mellissande, Steve, Clint, Thor and Loki in tow.

"That is the last time I instigate a being from another world." Tony said rubbing his shoulder. "I'm tired of them ganging up on me." He said following them into the elevator and heading to his penthouse. Deciding that he was ready for bed.

* * *

He had never seen anyone move the way she did. She was like water in motion. One fluid move after another. It piqued his intrest. He wanted to know more about her. She had taken down the nuisance of a man, Tony Stark, in no time at all. She was of a realm he had never seen. Only heard stories about in his younger years. Often of it's beauty. But never anything of it's people. She spoke of Odin, professing her hatred of his so called 'father'.

She had a fire inside her that he had never seen before. And he wished to see more of it. But only time would allow that. He had tried to read her the first time he saw her dressed as if ready for battle. He had never seen such armor. Nor seen anyone wear it with such pride. But when he tried to read her, he had found himself unable to see past her glacial eyes. Later to find out that she herself, was a telepath. Everyone had ventured off to their respective rooms, eager to sleep. Leaving Loki to his own wandering thoughts.

Going to the bookshelf, he pulled down the first thing his fingers touched. Taking his selection with him he made his way to the armchair nearest the fire. Immersing himself in the literature of Midgard. He had to admit, the literature wasn't bad. He had been so drawn into the book that he failed to realize he was no longer alone in the room.

Sensing a presence behind him, he turned to find Arista staring out of the window into the sprawling city below. Looking as if she had just woken up. Her hair was a wave of tousled curls down her back, and wearing only a loose fitting shirt with a pair of shorts.

"I just feel like we should be doing something more, other than sitting around waiting for him to come to us." She said as if sensing him looking at her. She never took her eyes off the city. "I have never been one for patience." A small smile playing on her lips.

He couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked. She was so petite, almost childlike, in the way she stood before him. She looked toward him began walking to the chair opposite his. She sat down and stared into the fire. The light casting a glow on her skin.

He set his book down and turned towards her. "But having patience is what will determine the outcome of this war." He said drawing her attention from the fire. Her pale blue eyes studied him for a moment.

"I know. Mel tells me that all the time. She is the brain in our unusual friendship." She said with a smirk. "I am the power."

He nodded, dwelling on the question that ran through everyone's mind. What had she done that caused Odin to give such harsh punishment? What made her so dangerous? Even sitting across from him, danger radiated from her. "I supposed you couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

She shook her head. Sending waves of chocolate hair tumbling around her shoulders. "I don't need much sleep. An hour or two here and there is all I need." She said pulling her hair over one shoulder and running her fingers through it. "It's one of the perks of my race." She finished with a distant look.

He wanted to ask her what she was, but decided better of it when he saw the look of hatred cross her features. Taking that as a sign of she didn't want to talk about it. She stood suddenly, her face becoming a blank mask once again. "I guess I should go try to fall back asleep. Mel will have a fit if she finds out I'm causing anyone any trouble." She said as she turned and disappeared in the hall leading to the room she and Mellissande shared.

_What a strange creature._ He thought as he stood and walked back to the bookshelf. Placing the book in it's propler spot. He turned and went to the elevator. Taking it down to the floor where his and Thor's rooms were. _What a strange creature, indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in between doing laundry and taking care of my son. So I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. This one is mostly a flashback. As always, reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. I only own the OCs**

* * *

Arista sat awake in her and Mellissande's room for what felt like hours. Contemplating their next move. She knew Mel would bring up their situation about needing patrols through the city. That's why Mel was the brain. She kept going over strategies in her mind. Ever vigilant, her father used to tell her. Ready to spring at the first sign of battle. She hated thinking about her father. Especially the day that ultimately decided her future.

_She gazed out into the rolling expanse of hills covered in flowers and trees. Her cerulean dress billowing in the wind behind her. Standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard she saw her father ride in from his last hunt. The prize of his hunt laying bound and chained to the cart being pulled behind him._

_"Arista, darling, come down and look at the candidates for tonights games!" Her father called up to her. He dismounted his massive steed and handed the reigns to a waiting servant. She could see excitement flash in his eyes. Anticipating the evenings entertainment._

_"Collect your brothers as well." He called up before she disappeared into her room. She could hear the howling of the poor beasts throughout the palace as she went to get her brothers._

_"Farren, Bennet, father wants us outside." She called out as she walked through the halls. She could hear her older half brothers running to catch up with her._

_"Has he brough back a nice haul, sister?" Farren asked falling in stride with her. His hazel eyes curious. Bennet, Farren's twin, anticipating her answer. She looked back and forth between the two of them, disgust obscuring her features._

_"You know I do not condone the mistreatment of the poor creatures. Father forces me to attend." She said lengthening her stride to escape them. It didn't work, Bennet caught up to her in an instant. Her brothers having at least a foot more height than her, gave them the advantage of longer legs._

_"Don't be in such a foul mood, little sister." Bennet said catching her arm in his, "This is a happy day. It is the day that father chooses a suitor for you."_

_Her eyes narrowed, lips going tight. "He can try." She said. Venom dripping off her words._

_The trio came through the front foyer, exiting out into the courtyard. Greeted with the high pitched howling and yelps from the poor creatures. Her father with a hot iron in his hand, prodding at the smallest of the beasts. The scene before her disgusted her, and she made sure her father saw. "There is my beautiful daughter." Her father smiled turning to his children. "I have a long line of suitors waiting to battle for your affections."_

_"I will not be swayed by acts of cruelty." She said turning her cold stare from her father to the helpless Wolves that were now being led to the holding cells to the rear of the palace. Thick metal collars fastened around their muscular necks. Metal rods separating the massive creatures, going from the back of one, to the front of the other, fastened to the collars. It was disgusting. Watching the creatures walk in single file lines to their doom. She wouldn't stand for it this time. It had gone on for too long. The sun would be setting soon. The people of Delvar would be making their way to watch the bloodbath. It was time to prepare herself for the decision she made._

_As the people filed into the stands of the arena, Arista donned her onyx and silver armor, fastening her black cape to the shoulder plates. Tying her sword to her hip as always and holding her onyx helmet under her arm. The intricate black roses marking her helmet intertwined as a symbol of royalty, etched around the outer edges._

_"Lady Arista, it is time." One of the servants said stepping into her room. "If you will follow me, I will escort you to the arena." He said motioning for her to exit first. She strode out of the room, head held high, and out of the palace doors. The arena being nestled closer to the forests that circled the outer edges of the palace grounds, she made quick work of the walk._

_She entered the arena, making her way to the stairs that climbed their way to the elevated box that her family sat in. Taking her seat on her father's left hand side, her brothers seated on either side of her and their father. Farren being the closest to her, leaving Bennet on the other side of their father._

_Her father stood, outstretching his right arm to calm the uproarious crowd. "I welcome you to the Games. This marks a most splendid day, as the warriors below will be fighting for my daughter's hand." Her father boomed to into the stands. Motioning to the three imposing men stationed below. "Now, let the games begin." He said as the heavy doors opened on the opposite end._

_She could see the snarling creatures being led out into the arena. Heavy chains pulling them to the center, then fastened to metal loops protruding from the ground. The men that led them out continued to prod at them with white hot irons as they backed away._

_The three men below waited for her father's approval to advance. Anticipacion gripping their every fiber. Eager to fight the beasts before them to win the hand of Princess Arista._

_Her father lowered his hand in approval for them to go. This was her chance. Pulling her helmet on and brandishing her sword, she jumped into the arena. Advancing on the men who sought death to the beasts. Sword at the ready, she charged to the front of the men and turned on them. "I will not allow you to slaughter them!" She yelled. Her icy gaze burning. She spun her sword, instigating the men to come closer._

_Behind her she could hear the Wolves snarling and gnashing against the chains. "You have hurt too many of my mother's people. I will no longer stand for this." She said turning and walking further into the arena. "If you people value your lives, you will leave." And with that she brought her sword down towards one of the Wolves, severing the chain that held it in place. She could hear the screams of the patrons. Chaos was ensuing at the effect of her actions. She could care less._

_Turning her attention back to the Wolves, she began severing the remaining chains. twenty-eight Wolves in total were released. Each one dipping it's massive head to her as they stood up on their powerful legs. Letting her know their thanks. As she opened the doors to let them out into the wood line, a child walked up to her, soft brown eyes staring into her fierce blues._

_"Thank you, My Lady." The little girl said with a bow, "We knew you were different from those awful people." The child looked no more than five. This angered Arista. She squeezed the little girl's shoulder with a smile. The little girl nodded, phasing into a small, auburn colored Wolf and sprinted into the wood line. The rest of the Wolves howling in unison their gratitude. Sword still in hand, she turned and made her way back to the palace to finish her long awaited penance._

* * *

He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. She had just let loose another memory. Letting everyone know a little more about her past. Though, he was unaware that she was to be showing them anything, he now understood a little more about this intriguing creature. But the vision only opened up more questions in his mind. What was she? What did she do after? How did she come to be the creature before him? The questions were endless.

He tossed and turned letting the questions mull in his mind as he let sleep take him once again

* * *

Arista had finally found herself in an uneasy sleep. The memory had drained her. She hated thinking about her father. Yeah, she missed her brothers, but her father deserved what he got. She reached out to the building, no one else was awake. She was truly alone with her is, until she felt an ominous presence lurking in the city streets below. It was one of His.

"Mellissande!" She said gently nudging her sleeping friend. "You need to wake up. Someone is here"

"I feel it." She said sitting ramrod straight. "Get Thor and Stark." She urged Arista to reach out and tap into them. Alerting them to the threat down below.

"It's one of Sylus's people. He's bringing more in from Numara." Arista said as she reached out to the others as Mellissande had asked. She quickly donned her armor and sword, pulled her hair into a high pony tail, and made her way into the main area to meet the others. The first battle was about to take place. And everyone needed to be prepared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I had to rewrite it at least a dozen times. It just felt too rushed. But I wanted to give you a little insight to more of Arista's past before I go spend some time with a friend. So enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and the plot line. Marvel owns the rest**

* * *

After a hurried conversation with Stark and Thor, Arista stepped out on the balcony. Preparing herself for the encounter she was about to bring herself into. They had decided Stark and herself would go down to the streets and begin patrols. Next would be Clint and Steve, followed by Mellissande and Thor. Natasha would be worked into the equation as soon as she arrived back from her mission.

Deciding it was time to meet stark on the main level, she wandered back inside. Giving Mellissande, Thor, Clint and Bruce a nod as she made her way to the elevator which would carry her down to the lobby.

The elevator doors opened revealing a disgruntled looking Loki. Looking much the way stark had when she woke him. Dark hair a mess atop his head, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants riding low on his hips. He looked as though he had just woken from a troubling dream.

"Lady Arista." He said as she stepped forward to enter the elevator. "You may see it wise to watch how you view your memories. Some of us might get caught in the backlash."

She didn't have time to respond to the silver tongued man as the doors slid shut and the elevator began it's descent. She hadn't realised that she had projected her memory. She hadn't, had she? No. She would remember summoning the energy to do it. That meant he was a telepath. She had forgotten to put her mind on lockdown. Thinking she didn't need it.

Her train of thought was cut off when she reached the lobby of the tower. Where an annoyed looking Stark stood in his suit of metal waiting.

"It's about time. I started thinking you got cold feet." He said as the metal face plat slid back revealing a smile. "Are you ready, She-Ra?"

Arista looked at him puzzled. "Who is She-Ra?" She asked looking around the lobby. "There is no one with us down here."

"She was a cartoon character from the eighties." He said answering her puzzled look. "She was a female warrior...kicked some serious ass...oh nevermind, let's just go." He walked to the main doors and took off toward the skyline as he activated his thrusters.

Arista took off on foot through the city, people still lingered on the streets throwing her curious stares. She ignored them as she made her way to the last place she had felt the ominous presence. Pulling her sword from it's sheath as she rounded a corner into an alley, she heard a chuckle.

"I wondered when you would catch my scent, you pathetic excuse for a creature." A man said stepping out into the open alleyway. She couldn't help but notice the familiarity of his scent.

"I know not who you are, but I will warn you, you have made a grave mistake coming here." She said readying her sword. Where is Sylus hiding?"

The man laughed again, taking a few steps closer to her. "Now why would I tell you a thing like that, Princess?" He countered. No one had called her that in a very long time. Not since she was punished. Mellissande on occasion, but never in a joking or spiteful matter. Immediately she knew he was of Numaria.

Arista jumped into action, her sword connecting with the unknown strangers thigh as he made to dodge her attack. Only grazing his skin, but deep enough that she could smell his blood. She felt the tiny prick of a needle in her thigh, sending a shiver down her spine, as he went down.

"I do believe it is you who has made the grave mistake, Princess." He said getting to his feet, waving a small syringe between his fingers. A sinister grin breaking across his features. She felt a chill creeping over her body, pain radiating from the injection site. She felt the injection site, it was ice cold. Her eyes going wide in recognition. "I see you realised what it is you have running in your blood stream. It seems that silver nitrate is easy to acquire in this realm." Her head was swimming as the man came closer. "Not enough was administered to kill you, just enough to incapacitate you. Sylus's friends don't want you killed." He produced a gun from his hip and pointed it at her chest. "We just need to keep you out of the way." And with that he opened fire. Sending several rounds into her torso. Her world began to spin and blackness crept up into her vision. With her last ounces of strength she called out to Mellissande.

_Silver...been shot...accomplice..._

And her mind went dark as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mellissande didn't know what had happened. All she knew is that Arista needed her help. She tried to reach out to touch her mind, but found no trace of it. After alerting Stark of the problem at hand, she ran for the elevator that would take her to ground level where she hoped she could pick up a trace of where Arista had been last. She could hear Tony in his metal suit above her. The sound of his thrusters getting closer as he descended to stand next to her.

"She couldn't have gone far. It's only been fifteen minutes since I left." He said as the face plate slid back to reveal his concerned look.

"She said that she felt the presence over that way." Mellissande said as she took off running towards the alley a few buildings up. Rounding the corner into the alleyway she saw Arista lying face down in the darkness. Her body surrounded in a pool of blood. As she walked closer she could see dark streaks winding their way through Arista's skin. "She's been poisoned."

Taking Arista's limp body in her hands she felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. "And she's been shot." Tony said looking over her prone form. Noticing the black markings going up and down her skin Tony swore. "What the fuck is that?"

"Silver Nitrate. We have to get her back upstairs. It can be fatal if left alone." Mellissande said hoisting Arista up.

"I'll take her, you get back upstairs and clear a space in the livingroom. Get everyone out of the way." He said taking Arista from Mellissande's arms. His face plate slid down and made for the other end of the alley. Mellissande turned a sprinted back to Stark Tower, taking the elevator back to the penthouse.

Upon arrival she sprinted out and into the main room, sweeping the table clear of obstructions. "What is wrong?" Thor asked as she grabbed several towels from the bathroom.

"Stark is on his way up. Arista's been injured."

Thor's face grew grim. He stepped out of the frantic womans way, allowing her to move about freely to gather what she needed. As if on cue, Stark landed and came to the center of the room carrying a blood soaked Arista. Laying her gently on top of the coffee table.

"I need help removing her armor. We have to get the bullets out." Stark said trying to pull the complex armor off of Arista's torso. "How do you get it off?"

Mellissande stepped forward and let the supplies she had pulled from the various cabinets fall to the floor. Running her fingers under Arista's hair, she found the buckles that held her shoulder plates on. After a few seconds of messing with them, the plates fell to the floor. Next she ran her fingers down the left side, unhooking the clips that held her chest plate in place. After they were all undone, she grabbed the two pieces and gently removed them. Exposing the flesh beneath. Revealing intricate roadmap of blacked veins caused by the silver nitrate.

Mellissande could see the shallow rise and fall of Arista's chest with each labored breath she took. The squelch of blood prominent as Stark slowly layed her back letting her head loll to the side.

"I'm glad Pepper keeps tweezers out here." he said opening a drawer and pulling a pair out. "We can use them to pull the bullets. I need you to hold the wound open." He indicated the holes in her stomach and chest. "I count four."

He dug the tweezers into her skin and pulled out the first letting it fall to the floor. "We need to hurry if you want to get them out. These wounds will heal soon." Mellissande said with a concerned look. Stark pulled the second and third out.

"The last one is gonna be a bit tricky, it's in her ribcage. I'm gonna have to dig for it." He said as he started to plunge the tweezers into the last hole. By the time he had pulled the last of the bullets out the others had all accumulated into the room.

"What happened?" Banner asked grabbing a towel and pressing it firmly to Arista's stomach to staunch the bleeding.

"She was attacked. Whoever it was knew the weaknesses of our race." Mellissande explained indicating the the expanse of lines over Arista's body. "It was a trap."

"How did this happen?" Thor asked assisting Tony with gently lifting her from the table. Carrying the limp form of Arista to the bedroom that she and Mellissande shared. Carefully maneuvering over to the bed as Mellissande pulled back the blankets.

"We will ask when she wakes. She will be asleep for several hours at least. A day at most." She said removing the rest of Arista's armor. "I have to get the silver nitrate out of her first, then she will begin her recovery." She pulled the blankets up enough to cover her exposed chest. "I'm sorry, but I need everyone out of the room. This is a private matter." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling her arm into her lap as she watched Thor, Tony and Bruce exit the room with the snap of the door.

Mellissande slowly slit the skin open at her wrist, letting the blood well up and start to slip over the smooth edges of the cut. "Drink." She positioned the wound a few inches over Arista's slack mouth, watching as the trickle of blood made it's way into her mouth. Tension easing as Arista's four small fangs appeared. Deciding she had given enough for the time being, Mellissande pulled her arm back to herself and wrapped a small cloth around the wound. She stood and walked to her own bed and climbed into letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

Arista was trapped in her own mind. Memories flooding. Some she hadn't seen in a millenium. One in particular decided to rear it's head, the actions that took place that decided her fate.

_After watching the last of the Wolves disappear into the forest, Arista turned and made her way to the palace. She could still hear the screams of the citizens of Delvar. A cheshire grin spread across her face as she realized pandemonium had struck. Everything was in chaos because of her actions. And everyone would pay for their poor choice of sport. She passed through the courtyard in front of the palace and made her way to the city. Sword still grasped firmly in her hand. Anticipation prickling her entire body as she came closer to her goal._

_People scrambled out of the way as she made her way to the town square. Her fangs descended into view, sending terror into the people around. She pulled a torch from it's place on the side of a building._

_"Now has come such time that you will all pay for the atrocities you have bestowed upon my mother's people. You will feel what they felt. You will die as they died!" Arista shouted as she set the closest structure ablaze. Causing the citizens around to go into even more of a frenzy. She pulled her sword high, letting it fall with a sickening squelch as it made contact with the man closest. Causing him to fall lifeless to the ground at her feet._

_She turned her attentions on the chaos ensuing around her. Slicing and stabbing her way through the streets. Leaving a trail of bodies to be consumed by the intense flames of the fires that rampaged. Making her way back to the palace, where the problem at hand was currently hiding._

_Guards began pouring from the doors as Arista walked back through the courtyard. She made quick work of them, running her blade through each one in turn. She could smell the burning flesh and blood, overpowering her senses. She made her kill more personal with the next guard. Pulling him to her, she ripped out his throat. Letting the warm blood wash down her body. She let her latest victim fall to her feet. Making her way into the foyer of what she called home._

_She ran through the hallways, searching for her father. The one man who had made all the wrong decisions. The one who made sport out of slaughtering the Wolves. To prove a point to his beloved daughter. To show her that no matter what, he would always be the superior species. Telling her to revel in the fact that she was part of that. It disgusted her. He had slaughtered her mother before her eyes when she was young. He would pay._

_She found him barricaded in his chambers, surrounding himself with armed guards, her brothers standing on either side of him. "I knew this day would come, darling." He said with menace dripping from his words. "You were always perfection. Even from a young age. Why do you think I took you?" He stepped around the barricade of guards coming closer. "I wanted you to know that you come from my line. You are truly the Black Seed we were warned of."_

_Not wanting to listen to his ramblings anymore, she readied her sword. "This is for my mother." Bringing it across his neck, she sliced through the first round of muscle. "And this is for her people." The hacked away until his head no longer rested on his shoulders. His body falling to it's knees, as his head rolled to her feet. "And this is for me." She whispered running his heart through on her sword._

_She turned when she heard the guards rush forward. Taking them out one by one, hacking her way through to where her brothers were staring wide eyed. Farren jumped forward, knocking her sword from her hand. She turned her icy gaze to him. "Arista, have you any idea what you have done?" He whispered. Causing Arista's gaze to soften a little. "Dear sister, why?"_

_Her gazed hardened once more. "I'm going to watch the city burn, brother. These people do not deserve to live." She walked to the large balcony, gazing out to the now burning city in the distance. "I will spare you, Brothers. You have done nothing to provoke me. But do not acknowledge me in passing. I don't want you shunned for what I've done."_

_She heard the unmistakable sound of more guards coming through the palace. Seizing her by her wrists, they shackled her and placed the muzzle over her mouth. She fought back feebly. Fatigue taking her body, she slumped into the arms of her captors. Letting them lead her out to the waiting carriage. She would accept her fate. No longer would her mother's people be subjected to torture and slaughter at her father's hand. She could live with the shunning and subjugation of her crimes._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this one out. I was spending some much needed quality time with a close friend (who also just happens to be in the process of helping me write this fic) and said friend happens to live in a dead zone. No internet connection or cell service. But here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. All feedback is appreciated. **

* * *

Mellissande was startled awake by a knock on the door. She ran her fingers through her long hair and threw the blankets back as she rolled her way out of bed. Looking to the opposite side of the room she saw Arista still laying in the position she last left her in. Relief flooding her body as she noticed the darker marks fading. The blood letting was working. Through the night she had fed Arista four times. Each time watching her eyes flutter as if trying to open. Hopefully she would awake soon.

Mellissande made her way to the door, slipping her robe on in the process. Opening the door she found herself face to face with Thor. "Lady Mellissande." He said with a slight bow. "I wanted to inquire as to how Lady Arista is."

Mellissande stepped to the side, opening the door further to let Thor enter the room. His apprehensive look softened into one of concern. "She looks as if she's getting better." He stated walking to the sleeping form of Arista. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest with each breath. He tore his eyes from her sleeping form to look at Mellissande.

"She should be awake in a few hours. I've been feeding her. Which in return is combating the silver." Mellissande said walking further into the room. "Whoever did this didn't give her enough to kill her. Hence her fast recovery. And also knew the the only weakness to her armor." She said pulling one of the small bullets from the drawer in her nightstand. "Adamantium. It's what her armor is made from. Only Adamantium can penetrate it's self." She held it up to shine in the dim light. Giving it a dull shine as she turned it between her fingers.

Arista stirred in her sleep. Fingers twitching, her breathing coming quicker. A gentle groan escaped her lips. Gasping. Eyes frantic beneath her eyelids. Thor grasped at his temples, a low hiss escaping his lips. The door burst open as Tony came crashing into the room. Holding his head in the same manner that Thor was.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled. All the while Arista was still thrashing in her sleep. "Make it stop!" Tony cumpled to the floor in a fit of screams.

"What are you seeing Thor?" Mellissande asked bending down and checking Tony. Her first thought on the matter was that Arista was projecting something by the way she was thrashing. "She is still too weak to affect you in the way she does the mortals."

"She throws images of torture. Playing my worst nightmares. I can see Mother and The Allfather laying dead at the foot of their thrones. Everyone I care for slaughtered." He said looking into her eyes. He knew it was only a projection. Knew that it wasn't real, but still, it pained him to see his loved ones in such a way. "Why does she do this?" His eyes pleading.

Mellissande considered his question as she slowly stood up and walked back to the restless Arista. "Her mind is affected. She has minimal control right now. Thank the Council she's still weak." She said as she placed her hand on Arista's cool cheek. Arista calmed a little, allowing Mellissande to cut open her other wrist and letting the blood flow freely. Placing it over Arista's pursed lips. Arista immediately stilled, opening her lips to show her small fangs just before taking the wound into her mouth.

Tony had regained his composure. Standing up, he wiped the sheen of sweat from his face that had formed. "What are you doing?" He asked taking in the scene before him. Mellissande still sat with her hand on Arista's face. The other still tightly grasped in Arista's jaw. He could see her working her jaw as she pulled Mellissande's blood from her vein.

"She had to be stilled. Feeding is the only way. It helps her keep control of her mind while she combats the silver." Mellissande said looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"She's a vampire?" Tony gasped at his realization. "I let a blood sucker into my tower? How am I supposed to be ok with this?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"We are not vampires. We are Vanity. Only needing minimal amounts of blood here and there. We do not kill." She said as Arista suddenly stopped feeding. She pulled her arm into her lap and readjusted the blankets over Arista's naked form.

"So you're saying that we have nothing to worry about?" Tony asked when Mellissande stood up.

"Not really. I'm not one to kill someone I call friend." A raspy voice said from behind Mellissande. She turned and Tony saw that Arista was sitting up. Her dark hair tousled in a mass of curls around her shoulders, cascading down her bare back. The blanket had fallen from her chest and lay in a pool around her hips. Exposing her full breasts. "What happened? I feel as if I've been trampled." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Well if you would cover up some we can get down to business." Tony said averting his eyes to the ceiling. "It's kind of distracting."

Arista glanced down, noticing for the first time that she was wearing nothing. Small rosy patched formed on her cheeks as she grabbed for the blanket and held it to her chest. "I am sorry. I had not realized I was naked."

"We had to remove the bullets. Whoever attacked you knew how to penetrate your armor." Mellissande said picking the small round back up and holding it out to her friend. "I did not think Adamantium was abundunt here."

"It's not. It's actually really rare. The only known amounts of it here were made into Cap's shield by my dad." Tony said with a puzzled look. "How did you get your hands on it?"

"It's a natural element where we are from. One of our moons is made of it."

Tony looked thoughtful for a second. As if carefully considering his next sentance. "So, what you're saying is that it's an alien metal. Seems legit."

"That's how I know the man who attacked is from Numaria. Only our people know it's own weaknesses." Mellissande said walking towards the closet and reaching for a loose fitting shirt for Arista. "This person was versed in Arista's armor." Handing the shirt to Arista, she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Arista quickly slipped the loose cloth over her head and slid her arms in. "There's something you should know." She said pulling her hair out through the neck hole. "He had an underlying scent of home. My home."

"So you're saying that you could smell 'home' on him?" Tony asked looking thoughful once again.

"No, my home. Delvar. But it is not possible. The land is uninhabitable. It is a wastland. Nothing but ruins. I made sure of it when I destroyed it." Arista said throwing the blanket back to swing her legs off the bed. The only garment left of her armor was the pair of skin tight shorts she wore underneath. She stood and walked to the door. She turned the handle and began to walk out, crashing into something immoveable.

"I am sorry, my dear. I was looking for my dear brother. Last I knew he was coming up here." A melodic voice said from above her. She glanced up the long length of his body, coming to a stop at his dazzling green eyes.

She felt the unmistakable prickle of power glide over her skin, causing the tiny hairs on her arms to rise. A shiver ran up her spin and crawled along her skin as she stared into those eyes. "Power." She said an a barely audible whisper. The rapid thrum of her heart the only thing she could hear.

"Loki, don't move." Melliss ande's voice broke through rush. "She may see you as a threat. Slowly back away."

Before Loki could react, Arista had already taken a step away. Mellissande had positioned herself to Arista's left flank, while Thor went to her right. Taking a step closer, Mellissande noticed Arista's eyes had began to take on a glow. Soft, yet dangerous light danced along her iris.

She reached out and gently placed a hand on Arista's elbow, wrapping her fingers around her arm. "Don't." Arista's voice was deeper. She could feel tiny shocks of static electricity playing along her fingers. Something was calling Arista's power.

"Get Loki out of here. He's causing this." Thor stepped around the duo to his brother, ushering him out of the doorway. Loki reluctantly gave in and allowed his brother to lead him away. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as Mellissande pulled Arista further into the room and closed the door.

* * *

Thor quickly led Loki to the elevator and down to the floor that housed their rooms. Once Loki took his seat near the small fireplace, Thor began his interrogation.

"What did you do?" Thor asked rounding on his brother. "I could see fear in Mellissande's eyes."

Loki gave Thor a puzzled look. "I know not what you mean, Brother. I simply came to ask you if Arista was recovering. I promise you I did nothing." He said pushing truth into his words.

"What did she whisper to you?" Thor asked taking a seat across from Loki.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered simply. "Power. That is it. It was as if she was pulling something from me." He sat back and let his thoughts on the confrontation fill his mind. Why was he so drawn to her? He didn't want to leave that room. But, yet, he couldn't stay close to her. She was dangerous, and he knew it. He could feel it.

"We will wait for Mellissande to come. If Arista is as dangerous as she makes her out to be, then it may be worse having her around. But I trust Mellissande's judgement." Thor said with a heavy sigh, leaning forward with his head in his hands. "It is time for my walk through the city. Please stay here until we figure out what we are to do." It was a statement, not a question. Loki simpy nodded.

"I do not wish to provoke anyone. I am much too tired." Loki said rising from his chair and making his way to his room. "If anyone shall need me, I will be in my room." With that being said, Thor stood and walked to the elevator. Taking it down to the main level to begin his rounds.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all like it. It was a little hard to get out though. I knew what was going to happen with this one, but getting out of my head and onto paper proved to be kind of difficult. I owe the inspiration for this one to Godsmack's Moon Baby. As always, feedback is appreciated. And thank you to those of you who favorited and followed. **

* * *

He was plagued by dreams of her. Her chestnut locks blocking out most of her face. Only those steel blue eyes visible as they bored into his soul. The spark in her eyes before he was taken from the room the only thing he could see. Those eyes. He thought to himself as he lay awake in his room. Woken once again by the burning vision of her eyes. He did not see threat in them when she advanced on him. He saw something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Thor had instructed him to stay in their shared living space. But being who he was, he had never listened to a command. He decided to take a stroll out to the balcony two floors up. Hoping the cool night air would settle his restlessness.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Loki pulled his boots on and began his short walk to the elevator that would take him back upstairs. Stepping from the elevator as the doors opened, he made his way to the sliding glass that would allow him access to the balcony. The panel soundlessly slid from it's place, giving him enough room to walk through. He quietly slid it back in place.

He gazed out onto the city that just a four years ago was falling into chaos at his hands. The buildings that had fallen were rebuilt, and the city was once again bustling with the sounds and frantic lives of the mortals beneath. Midgard was so close to being his that he could almost taste it. To be ripped from his hands just as the tips of his fingers touched it.

"I know why you failed." A soft voice stated from behind him. He was pulled immediately from his train of thought as he turned and found those same haunting eyes that plagued his dreams.

"What do you speak of?" He asked as he turned back to the sprawling city below. Most everyone was in their homes at such a late hour. Save for a few mortals that walked the streets below.

"Failed to take all of this as your own." She said walking to the railing. The wind blew her dark curls from her face and shoulders. He could just make out the intricate marks the silver had left in her skin as it peeked from the collar of her shirt.

"And why, pray tell, did I fail?" He asked causing her to turn to him. A small smirk playing on her lips.

"You lack the motivation, you have the desire, but not the conviction." She said stretching her hands above her head and arching her back. Her stretching motion brought her up on the tips of her toes as she flexed her toned body to relieve some of the tension that had built up. The shirt she was wearing had risen to just above her naval, showing more of the dark lines making their way across and around her toned abdomen.

"You know nothing about me, My Lady." He said with a smile turning to look back out on the city. "As I know not of you."

"Your Silver Tongue will not work on me." She said with a laugh. "One with talents such as yours should put them to better use." She turned again to look at him.

"As Mellissande did with yours?" He questioned with a glint in his eyes. He turned back to look at the petite woman standing just feet from him. Taking a step towards her. The wind gusted again, blowing her hair across her face. He eyes the only thing visible on her face. He was reminded of his dream again. Only her eyes were softer as she looked at him.

"You truly are just a lost soul, doomed to wander through life in search for purpose. We are more alike than most would care to believe. You have been wronged, as have I." She said taking a step closer to him. Lifting her hand she placed it on his cheek. Her palm warm against his cold skin. "You lived in the shadows of your brother, always trying to prove your worth. Always shunned for being different. Where as I was favored, the star in my Father's eyes. Embraced for being different." She took another step closer, "My father took me from my mother to sculpt me into the perfect killing machine. I am a Black Seed. Feared for my tarnished blood. I embraced my heritage. I was to be Queen, despite having two older brothers." She looked away, her hand never leaving his cool cheek. "I often find myself wondering what happened to Farren and Bennet." She said, her hand dropping back to her side.

Some part of him wished her hand was still there. Never had anyone, let alone a woman, made him long for that physical contact. Her eyes moved back to him, the last flashes of her memory flitting away in her pale eyes. "I am not a Son of Odin, he stole me when I was but an infant. Left in a temple to die by the man who sired me. Odin hoped to one day unite the feuding realms using me. The forsaken son of Laufey. I was lied to my entire life." He had never given so much information to someone so soon upon meeting them. It was foreign to say the least. A thought flickered through her eyes.

She placed her hands firmly on the railing. Hoisting herself up and balancing on the thin metal. Her movements almost cat-like in nature. A wide smile graced her face as she bent backwards and did a small flip, using her hands for support as the rolled through the movement and stood back on her feet.

"Careful, My Lady, you would not want to fall from this height." He said with a small smile playing at his lips. She bent down and grasped the banister with both hands again, slowly lifting her legs until the line of her body was suspended above her head, supported only by her arms. Her shirt fell away from her body, revealing a dark spandex undergarment. The patchwork of dark lines crept over her entire body, some were faded, but others still burned dark in her olive skin.

"What is life without a sense of adventure?" She asked lifting her left hand from the banister, relying solely on her right arm to support her weight. "I find the adrenaline rush to be exhilarating." She proclaimed placing her left hand on the other side of her right, slowly spinning herself to face him. She could see the amusement dancing in his green eyes. She braced her hands and pushed off, landing gracefully on her feet next to him. Flipping her dark curls from her face she looked at him with a smile.

"You are a strange creature." He said with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Her eyes glittered in the moon's light. Shining like stars. He wanted to get lost in them. Swept away by the cosmos he could see swirling in them. Before he knew what was happening, he found his feet carrying him closer to her. His hand reaching out to touch a lock of her hair. Her tresses softer than he would have imagined as he twirled them between his fingers. Her lips were slightly parted as she craned her neck to look into his eyes. He brought his lips to hers in one swift motion. She stood in shock for a moment, eyes wide. Slowly her eyes closed as she kissed him back. Her hand finding it's way to his cheek once again. His hands tangled into her dark curls as he found himself lost in her touch, her lips.

A small sound escaped her throat as he asked permission with his mouth to deepen the kiss. Her lips parted granting him further exploration of the graceful creature before him. Her fingers found their way his hair, tangling at the base of his head, pulling him closer. His hands ran down the length of her body, cupping just beneath the soft flesh of her bottom to lift her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her. She pulled away first, looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. Breathing erratic.

She slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist. He still had a firm grasp on the back of her thighs. His fingers kneading the soft skin her shorts didn't cover. "I am sorry, My Lady, I know not what has come over me." He said as he lowered her down to her feet. Her lips swollen from their kiss. She remained speechless as she tipped her head and disappeared back into the building. He could still feel the warmth of her body, the way her thin fingers laced through his hair. Her powerful legs wrapped around his waist. The feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

He walked back inside, making his way to the elevator that would take him back to his room. His mind restless as thoughts of her passed through. He layed in his bed for a short time before sleep finally took him.

* * *

Arista found herself back in her shared room with Mellissande's sleeping form. The feel of his lips on hers the only thing she thought about. How could she have let her guard down enough to let something like that happen? After he had called her power to the surface just a few short hours ago, she had let him get that close again.

She had to admit, letting him get that close had been exhilarating. She had felt her power crawl to the surface once again at his hands, only this time keeping it safely chained behind her gates. She feared what would happen if her power got away from her. Mellissande's words from just before they came to this realm ringing in her ears:

Take care when it comes to your abilities, my friend. We do not need a war with these people.

Oh, how she had reveled in the feel of power dancing along her skin. The chill that ran down her spine, spreading to each crevice of her body. She missed that feeling, Of letting herself let loose. She had not felt it in centuries.

Still wide awake she pulled the chest plate of her armor onto her bed, running her fingers over the four small holes that now marred it's smooth surface. This would not do. She had to find a way to fix it. Remember the small bullets Mellissande had shown her upon waking, an idea crossed her mind.

The ruined chest piece clutched to her torso, she went for the bullets in the drawer next to Mellissande's bed. She grabbed two of them and made her way out of her room to find the man who could help her.


End file.
